The story of my life
by Marisol De La Torre
Summary: When you get hurt by someone who is suppose to love you protect you,how can you trust?How can you believe that person?How can you forget something that has happened more than once.?How do you love? Marisol!


The Story Of My Life.

'When you get hurt by someone who is suppose to love you protect you,how can you trust?How can you believe that person?How can you forget something that has happened more than once.?How do you love? ~Marisol!

Chantay Marisol Rosa (Later on in the story)  
"He tells me to trust believe in him when he says that he loves he will make sure no one hurts what he dosen't get is that i'm scared that he'll hurt me.  
He tells me that he has a secret to share with me.I promise i wont tells me.  
I'm in not scared no not scared at possible i'm more in love with him.  
He tells me that he will love and protect me until the day he is the time i should share my secret too but i'm scared what if he hates me?What if he thinks i'm used,worthless, i tell him?"

Chapter 1.  
".Wake up." I looked around my was 5 am!What did she want! "WHAT!" I screamed. "We need to talk.... i'm,your ugh." I looked mom had tears in her eyes. "Mom,mom what's wrong." I got up ang hugged started to sobb. "Tell me." I tried sothing her by rubbing her back. "I'm sorry baby but i don't know what to do anymore." I didn't get was fine.I think.  
"What mom tell me everything." She looked up at me then to the floor. "God your going to hate me." I was it really that bad? "I wont hate you mom,no matter what." With that she took a deep breath then came the worst conversation i have ever had.

"Marisol,i'm so sorry." And again she broke down. "Tell me." I almost yelled. "Your leaving." She whispered.I let her go. "What" Hurt was thick in my voice,tears were stinging my i refused to cry in front of got up and tryed to make her way torwards me but i backed away. "Why?" I asked voice cracking. "I can't handle seeing you in pain anymore you get out of the state maybe you'll forget everything that happened." She said in a hurried tone.  
Then it hit me, ''Another state" I asked feeling the lump in my looked down and nodded.

"You think by me leaving Mexico I'll forget what happened! It dosen't work like that mom.I can't get over what happened to me,by just leaving!" I screamed.I didn't care that i was crying anymore.I was hurt, mad, can someone send their kid away because they're hurt?Why? "Please baby understand." I nodded. "Fine i'm glad i'm leaving." I said shoting the words out with venom.I turned to see my suit cases packed already. "Your leaving,now." With that my mom left.I broke down.

I have been on this plane for i don't know how i know is that i'm going to Forks, uniform,i love that.I go into the bathroom to change and fix my hair before we land which is in exactly 5 min.I change into my fadded blue skinny jeans and a white top,with a white jacket on top.I always wear if it is hot.I need to hide my scares.I look down at my scraes.  
My eyes start to tear up at the i look in the mirror and lift up my shirt to see another scar on my from my breast to my belly butten.I put my shirt back in place and put my hoodie i put my hair up in a pony tail.  
I clean up my tears and go back to my seat.I grab my ipod and wait for the end of this ride.

Chapter 2 Finally i'm at school/house. "Hi i'm Mariah room mate." She jumps up and 's really 's pale,with light gold 's pixie like has long black hair that goes down to her waist.A body that every girl would kill for.  
"Hi I'm Chantay Marisol Rosa." I say and she jumps on me.I hug her back. "I'm sorry it's just i'm so happy that i have another room is just out of it lately."  
She said pouting.I laughed. "So is Taylor....nice?" I asked lamely. "Yea she's my boyfriends sister." She said smile was so contasious.I broke out with a smile too. "What's your boyfriends name?" She smiled and looked down. "Chris" Then there was a knock on the smile grew larger. "CHRIS!" She yelled before she even opeaned the door.  
She opeaned the door and brought Chris up to meet me. "Chris this is Chantay Marisol Rosa, Chantay this is my boyfriend Chirs Sanders." I looked and saw that Mariah and Chris had the same pale white had short brown hair that was eyes were brown and he was had some was veary good made a great was short, Chris is seems calm and Mariah seems are made for each other.

I was looking at them in i realized i was just staring.I blushed then started to talk. "Hi." I said giving my hand out to took it and smiled. "Hey mariah i'm going to go down and look around kay." She nodded.I headed out the i saw the one was there.I closed the door behind me and plugged my ipod into the stereo. 'Battlefield' by Jordan Sparks came on.I closed my eyes and started to sing and dance around.

Don t try to explain your mind I know what s happening here One minute it s love And suddenly it s like a battle-field

One word turns into a Why is it the smallest things that tear us down My world s nothing when you don t I m not here without a shield Can t go back now

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again Why we gotta fall for it now I never meant to start a war You know I never wanna hurt you Don t even know what we re fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? (x2)  
Why does love always feel like..

Can t swallow our pride,  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mhmm If we can t surrender then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again I don t wanna fall for it now I never meant to start a war You know I never wanna hurt you Don t even know what we re fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? (x2)

I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor I guess you better go and get your

We could pretend that we are friends tonight (oh-oh-oh)  
And in the morning we ll wake up and we ll be alright Cause baby we don t have to fight And I don t want this love to feel like..

A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield,  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield

I guess you better go and get your armor

I never meant to start a war You know I never wanna hurt you Don t even know what we re fighting for (fighting, fighting for)

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? (x2)

I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor

Why does love always feel like Why does love always feel like A battlefield, a battlefield..

I never meant to start a war Don t even know What we re fighting for

I never meant to start a war Don t even know What we re fighting for

I turned to head out of the stage but ran into something i could hit the floor two strong hands came around my waist to hold me up.I looked up to see the most gorgeous guy had messy hair but nice eyes that looked like the ocean.  
That i fell in love right was a couple incher taller then ,the perfect he was not as pale as Mariah and Chris. "Hello" The most lovely voice called.I kepped on staring till i realized i must look like an idiot.I blushed and looked down.  
"Sorry." I was going to walk away,but he still had his hands around my waist,holding on for his dear life.

Chapter 3 =]  
Nates POv Gosh can she talk anymore!?I just keeped on nodding she didn't even notice that i wasn't paying of the above started to god! "Sorry Lizz i got to answer." With that i left. "Hey there Mariah" I said smiling. "Hey Nate." She was quite for a while but i could hear her conversation with Chris her boyfriend. "I need to tell need to be it Chris give me the phone!" Mariahs voice yelled through the phone. "Hey Mariah i'll see you in your dorm bye." I hung up before she could answer back.I started to make my way back when i heard someone was really good.I love her .The sound was coming from the stage room.  
Huh no one is alowed in there without a teacher or me.I'm Mr.L's assistant.I opeaned the door to find a new girl.I heard people talking about her,but they hadn't seen her true beauty.

As soon as she was done she grabbed her ipod and started to walk my way.I thought she would stop before walking into me but i was crashed into me,and was about to i caught her looked up and i saw her beautiful eyes.I have never seen eyes like i've been around for a eyes we Blue green and trying to be the main color. "Hello" I she was the most beautiful human i have ever started to blush darker and looked down. "Sorry" She whispered and was about to leave but i holded on to her tighter.

She looks up and smiles at me.I feel like my already fast heart is this girl is going to kill me.I moved one of my hands down to her wrist. "Shit oww." She yelled grasping her wrist.I let go immeditly. "I'm sorry did i hurt you,i didn't think i was holding on that hard." I said in a hurried looked up at me and smiled but i could tell her eyes were watering. "Are you okay" I asked stepping closer. "'s just some scars that i have still hurt." She said then was paniking.I move even closer. "Why do you have scars on your arm?" I asked grabbing her lets when i start to move her sleave up she yanks her arm away. "Sorry" She looked at me then looked down.  
"It's cool." I was going to ask her if she wanted to go out for dinner or something but my phone started to ring.

"What." I growled through the phone. "Do you like her." Mariah ask giggling. "Huh?"  
"Chris stoooop it,i need to let him know." She cried through the phone. "Hello anyone there?"  
No answer "Damn you Chris Sanders." She yells "NOOO NATE SHE"S YOUR-" Then the phone gets cut off.  
"Wierd." Then i look down at her. "Hi my name is Nate scott Evans." I smile and hand her my hand. "Chantay Marisol Rosa." She smiles and blushes.I smile has long Black hair that goes down to her you alreadt know the most beautiful lips are full and so kiss has well for what i can see the most perfect body i have is slightly tanned too.

"So you sing?" I ask already knowing she can. "A little." She she smells so good. "That didn't seem like a lttle." I blushes even darker. "Thanks"  
"No prob." I smile and she returns it. "You should come and try out when school starts."  
I hope more than anything that she'll agree. "Maybe." She looks at the clock then frezes.  
"Shit, i have to go and- well i have to go." She sayed looking worried. "Um okay."  
I feel the frown growing on my face. "But i'll see you around?" She ask. I look up and nodd. "Great bye." She turned to walk away when i grabbed her hand careful not to grab her wrist.I don't know what came over me but i leaned down and kissed first she is frozen then her lips move in harmony with mine.I never want to let her go.I know that i don't know her,but i feel like i've known her for go off everytime we she froze. "I got to go" And with that she left sprinting out of the door.  
I couldn't help but stare at her.

Chapter 4 Mariahs POV "Chris why wont you let me tell him!" I has a right to know that the love of his existance is Chantay,but Chris wont let me tell him. "Because you said yourself their future isn't solid,you can't have Nate believing his love is Chantay then he finds out it's not her. 


End file.
